Men of Sacrifice
by mcdeno777
Summary: Desperate to return to Earth before it's too late, Isaac and Carver Attempt to shock back using the Terra Nova. A ship over 200 years old and more unstable than both their mental states. But the markers, the markers have a different plan. Mass Effect x Dead Space. Possible romance later on, probably Isaac x Shala, cause why not.


A/N: This is just a small teaser of my Mass Effect x Dead space crossover that I will continue depending on your feedback. So let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!

Men of Sacrifice

-Chapter 1-

"If you don't get up here quick, we're going home in a million pieces!"

"Almost There!" Isaac shouted.

With the amount shaking and sparks the ship was giving off, Isaac was surprised the ship was still in one piece. He'd be damned if they died from a reactor overload after all they had been through.

Danger. Reactor overload. All hands abandon ship. Reactor overload. All hands abandon ship

The ship's computer repeated in a monotone voice. Isaac ignored the warning, it was quite obvious the ship was a few seconds away from simply exploding. He managed to run down the stairs and took a seat next to Carver.

"Let's go let's go!"

"We may just blow up."

"We may just get saved by Aliens again! Just hit the damn button!"

Isaac hesitated for a second before slamming his palm on the activation switch. The view outside the bridge suddenly changed from black to blue as they entered shockspace. The force of the overloaded reactor was so strong it pulled them back into their seats.

 ** _ **A ride through shockspace...**_**

Everything was running smoothly as Isaac went through the ship's systems.

"Carver! Psst, hey Carver! We're almost there!"

"What we made it?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe it."

De-shocking in 3, 2, 1.

A single planet and moon suddenly filled the view outside the bridge. A second later they realized something...it wasn't Earth.

"Are you sure you got the right coordinates? This ship is over 200 years old." Carver asked, moving over to Isaac's seat.

"Yeah. No, I changed them over right...trust me. Trust me, it's right."

"Then where the hell are we? Cause that's definitely not Earth."

"It's weird." Isaac moved to another screen. "It says our location is unknown."

"Well, can we shock out again?"

"We could try. But I don't think the ship will hold if we overload the reactor again."

"Isaac, we don't have a choice. The moons are on their way to Earth! We have to warn them!"

"Yeah, I know. I'll see what I can do." Isaac said, making his way out of the bridge and towards the tram station.

 _ **A little while later...**_

Isaac stood mindlessly gazing out the window of the tram as it slowly made its way to the Aft Station. He had to admit, the planet they were stuck by provided quite the view. Throughout his time with CEC the engineer had gotten to see his fair share of planets. Though most were barren, empty worlds waiting to be cracked open and stripped bare.

This one, however, is what CEC would call a 'Garden World' and would have the EarthGov officials tripping over each other trying to claim.

Hell, there could even be life on it.

Isaac snorted in amusement, CEC had stopped running first contact drills years ago. The only thing they've found in space was death.

Isaac gave a frown, narrowing his eyes as he looked out towards the planet. He could have sworn he saw something moving or perhaps it was just a glimmer of light reflecting off the window.

Nope.

"Holy shit." Isaac cursed as he brought up a link to Carver. "Carver, there's a...theres a ship coming towards us!"

"What?"

"Fuck! I just entered the Aft Station. I can't see it anymore."

"Isaac, if that's really a ship then you need to get that reactor up, now!"

"I'm almost there!"

 _ **A walk through memory lane...**_

As Isaac waited in the elevator that lead to the reactor, he couldn't help but think back to the ship he saw. He may have only gotten a glimpse but something about the ship just felt...wrong. It didn't resemble any EarthGov ships he'd seen, or CEC, or even Unitology. And they have some weird ships.

The elevator doors finally opened and Isaac immediately took note of the silence, the three turbines in the center of the room weren't moving.

"Hey, Carver. It looks like the reactor stalled after that overload. I'm going to try to fire it up, again."

"Okay. Do whatever you need to do. I'm going to get everything prepped for shockspace."

Isaac cut the link and started walking down the catwalk. Taking note of the fleshy growth on the wall. Although, it seemed as though it was rotting away. Strange...the moon signal should have been keeping it 'alive'.

He gave a hum, moving towards one of the screens. After a few taps, he heard the familiar sound of the core spinning up.

Warning: Reactor is active. Harmful radioactivity detected. Please maintain a safe distance from the core.

"Isaac, I've got power! How's the shockpoint drive?"

Isaac looked up from the screen, glancing over at the makeshift adapter that held the shockdrive. He felt his stomach drop.

"Oh no."

"Oh no, what?"

"The shockdrive is fried."

"...Fuck. How the hell did that happen?"

"Most likely the overload."

"So were stranded... again."

"No- well... uh, I'll see what I can-"

Suddenly an audio transmission started playing over the ship's PA and both their RIGs.

" _Fleet control broadcasting on all frequencies to Foreign Vessel. You have entered Migrant Fleet space. Do not deviate. This message will repeat every 30 seconds until you respond._ "

"What?!"

"You have got to be shitting me! Who the hell is the Migrant Fleet?"

"I don't know. Can you hail them?"

"I'll try… This is EarthGov Sergeant John Carver aboard the CMS Terra Nova, who am I speaking too?"

" _Gim'Wolan nar Mesost, Captain of the Mesost. You do not have authorization to be in this system. How did you get here?_ "

"Gim what- nevermind look all were trying to do is get back to Earth. Our shockpoint drive must have malfunctioned and dropped us wherever the hell this is."

There was a long delay.

" _Please hold your current position until further notice, do NOT deviate or you will be fired upon._ "

"Uh huh, got it." Carver cut the link. "Seems we traded one group of assholes for another."

"Yeah…"

"Hows the shockpoint drive coming?"

"...It's fucked."


End file.
